User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 13
How do i delete my talk? i want to delete my talk but i want to start over please Request! Can you colors the Hachune to the Miku Zatsune's color? Dont forgot that the headphone and the black part of her hair clip must be red also (read Miku Zatsune's page for see how this is, because that is not in the template to left) and that the green part of the leek must be black. Click for see full size! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Heh Happy birthday brah, Still without internet or computer but I'm at least makin' sure you receive this message. See you around mate. 04:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks mate :) 19:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I can't tell the difference between an article and a character Stop deleting characters -Alerkina4isback Your pages are too stubby, this is normal that your pages are deleted! ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't delete characters, I delete articles. You literally leave your articles so bare, they're not worth keeping. Seriously, put in the effort, or don't make articles. 19:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Fridge Horror "I've just thought of something: what if Wlanman comes on here and see's the changes? How badly will he screw up when changes articles about characters he likes?" ...Oh god. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Don't ever false post my signature again. 21:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't read HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DELETE THE GEO GUY PAGE!!!! >8( How fudging dare you not read the wiki rules. 22:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) sad 99swell Hey dude do you know Sonic99swell i heared that he lefted a angry letter to you saying that you keep taking off his pages and edits now that you did that he left mugen database i am very upsat with you right now sad face. How cute. Did he forget to mention that his articles had barely any content in them and that they practically ticked all the boxes for an article that should be deleted? No? Didn't think so. You're upset with me right now? Is that meant to make me feel bad about what I did? Diddums. 19:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I IM BACK HA HA HA THIS IS ME HA HA HA ok I need to stop doing that. Seeing as this is you, could you perhaps sign your messages please. 23:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: New pic-based movelist format. Hey PlasmoidThunder, Nice to see that there was a change to the picture-based movelist commands like and the like. However, there's a slight issue - the current pictures we have are suited for six button characters. Four button characters have and their last two buttons would be better represented as Z and C rather than and making those two buttons and Since you folks run this place and my illustration skills are terrible, any chance that the templates could be updated for Z and C buttons? Thank you! -- 15:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The buttons use MUGEN's default 6 button notation, and since and refer to Z and C respectively, using that would be misleading. I think I asked Plas about this before and he said he would prefer to use for 4-button characters. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Though it ultimately comes down to which buttons are used. Perhaps there are some four-button characters out there that use a, c, x and z rather than a, b, x and y. When in doubt, check the character's .cmd file. 19:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Imo I'm not against the idea of replacing the icons with A, B, C, X, Y, Z just for clarification purposes if you're up for that but somehow I get the feeling we talked about this before. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall anything about it, but it'd be pointless seeing as hovering over the icons gives the direct button input. 19:59, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Great Saiyaman!?! I mean... Plasmoid, This is an example of how Contributors shouldn't be doing pages. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know, and have done for quite a while. Was there a reason you picked this page in particular? 15:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me? I seem to get glitches on certain wikis including this one on most of the browsers I use. I wonder why that's happening? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 05:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, never mind. It's just my desktop. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 06:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dem Rules Dere for da Reason Hey, vandal! You should not delete my page without even talking with me first. There was other wips here in the database and what you did is unfair. I even submitted screenshots and videos to show how is the progress of the character. You wasted all of my time for silly reasons. -ToshioOtomo- Sorry for what is happened Toshio, but the rule is the rule by the boss. Some pages with a WIP has at least one download link of others creators (that is fair, like Zatsune Miku). You can add screenshots and videos in your profile instead if you want. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for your loss (of time and data), but if you'd read the wiki rules, you wouldn't be in this situation. "As of April 2012, articles about characters that haven't actually been released yet (W.I.P.) should be deleted. If a W.I.P. character is added to an article about a character that HAS been created/released, then that is acceptable." - Site rules. Yeah. I don't have to ask permission to delete an article if it goes against the rules of the site. I'm an admin because I know how to do stuff here. 19:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) You know the guy named SAYS, right? Well... Hate to say it, but he's 10. Is he too young to be on the wikia? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Cheers, Dyl. It is true that he is too young to be on Wikia, but that's not down to me, that's down to Wikia themselves, so if you have a problem with that, you know who to contact. So yeah, as an admin, I do need to comply with Wikia's policy, so I'm afraid he's going to be away for a while. Out of interest, how do you know he's only 10? 16:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) He accidentaly revealed that he was a 5th Grader while we were chatting last Sunday night. I'll see if I can talk to him on YouTube about this. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 17:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) what was his problem? that guy redblue. i dont understand what he was trying to do by constantly correcting my spelling mistakes, it certainly doesnt show him being superior to me, and the pure hypocrisy is that his spelling is worst than mine. anyways, i hope he sees this, and be a little nicer to others. Silva-zoldyck (talk) 02:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I've come to report on something. Tonight, GalaxyMan756 came on the chat (using an alternate under the alias of "CrashMan123") and started lying about his age after I asked him if he should be using the word "Pornkemon" at his age. I'm not sure if he's under the minimum age requirement or not... Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 01:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What age did he say he was, and what age do you think he is? 17:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) He said he was something along the lines of 999, 9999 and other absurd numbers like that. I kinda think he's at least above the valid age requirement, but for all we know, he might be under the bar! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Shreddies taste awesome WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DELETING THE GEO GUY PAGE PLASMOIDTHUNDER!?!?!??!?!?!??! >8( I'm not repeating myself. 19:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Spy among us... Hey mattgarchomp it's me Kanbei from MFFA, I wanted to tell you help me find this dumbass who keep messing with Zaibatsu page. This random user keeps posting fake W.I.P.s That Zaibatsu didn't announce. So keep an eye open he might mess up other pages he messed up a few kingdom hearts pages. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 21:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Call me mattgarchomp again and I'll rip your head off, Kan Bay. I'll keep an eye out ;) 22:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh God. Watch out, we got a Bad@$$ over here. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Sarcasm, my dear friend, is a key factor of British humour. 23:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC) (Is Whimpering in the Corner) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) XD Mattgarchomp you joker. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 07:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Erm... I forget how to make Custom Signatures. Can you help a Young Kirby out? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I used Corel PaintShop Pro to make mine. There are not really that hard to make. You will need the right frame size too don't forget that. Kanbeisamurai7 (talk) 07:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that's what he means. Essentially, create a page called something like User:Dylanius9000Mugen/Sig and add the image that you want as your signature (the image shouldn't be much bigger than normal text) and link it to your userpage. Go to , scroll down to "Signature", type into the "Custom signature" field, make sure the checkbox is ticked, and then hit Save. 18:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Uh... Mrsonicfan was on the chat and releaved he was 11 too years underage. I was unable to get a screenshot but other users saw him say he was 11.TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Alas, it will be such a shame to see him go. 19:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) #EditWar Apparently Our Moderator Friend doesn't like Command Normals. Is it okay if you were to allow them on the Database? 18:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No. I totally agree with not having them. 20:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "The Viking of dissaproval looks in your direction..." 20:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) The admin of the MUGEN Database kicks him in the nuggets. 20:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "The viking promptly falls to the floor, covering his unmentionables." 20:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) While I'm all for following what you want to allow/disallow, I have to voice my argument here. Some command normals are integral to some characters like Dhalsim, especially considering that not all characters have the same inputs for their command normals, if any. Considering that somone looking at the character's movelist in this wiki is not going to pick up on these command normals if they are omitted, I feel that they are deserving of their own section much in the same way specials and supers are. I just feel that the movelists listed on this wiki should encompass as much detail about the character as possible, and omitting command normals from here would be counterproductive. I'm not saying to list ALL normal moves, just the command normals with directional inputs. Ricepigeon (talk) 20:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 'atta, boy! 20:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) And here's where I disagree. You see, we're going by how MUGEN handles attacks, which is normals, specials and hypers (NA, SA, HA). To MUGEN, a command normal is just a normal attack, and we see no point in listing normal attacks because for the most part, they're the same for each character. There is reason behind the methods used here (that's right, I didn't even come up with them). The same thing goes for Spell Cards and all that shizz; if it's classed as a hyper, it's a hyper. 20:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If you omit Command Normals, people who use this Wikia will never know they exist. well, unless they discover it by chance. 20:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) People should include movelists with their characters. 20:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) That they should, but we have to consider the possibility that people will never look at the readme files and will look here instead. Yes I know its stupid and illogical to do something like that but we're not all vulcans like Spock. As for the whole "normal attacks are the same for every character", yes this is true, but not for command normals. Again, using Dhalsim as a reference, not every character has a + or + command normal. In the very least we could hold a vote for this or classify them as specials? Ricepigeon (talk) 22:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) May i state my irrelevant, unimportant, inconsequential opinion? and say that if someone was witted enough to know about mugen, wouldn't he atleast have a background in fighting games? And don't forget that should this rule be applied, you're going to have alot of fun adding from 4 to 7 normal commands to 1000-ish pre-existing articles.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 23:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) @Rice: No, this is well Normals moves so dont say that they become Specials moves, Normals moves are basic moves also and so cannot be added, the players can well found of themselves. So please, dont find a excuse for want to add that, more you do just for Touhou characters, or just your versions! From the beginning, you just upset me!!! (And I have well see you're a spammer in Greeny Phatom wiki, so I stay suspicious of you here) ---Toupou--- (talk) 07:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) @Toupou: And... what kind of precedent is me trolling a nonsensical wiki supposed to set for my actions here? I've stated my argument but despite my best efforts you seem to keep confusing command normals with "normal" normals. I'm sorry you feel so resistant to change, but take a look at any fighting game movelist and you'll see command normals listed alongside specials and supers, why should here be any different? I've already asked Plas to set up a poll for it so I guess we'll let the majority decide. @Silva: That didnt stop the conversion from text based input command to image based. Granted its still an ongoing process but it's not like its only one person doing it. Ricepigeon (talk) 17:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) To MUGEN, a command normal is just a normal. We treat this like MUGEN treats it. Didn't I already say this? 18:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough Ricepigeon (talk) 18:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, it does seem like only a couple of people changing the movelists. For all the people that wanted the change, not many of those have actually pitched in to help :P 18:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC)